1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insertion system for implanting a medical device and to surgical methods for utilizing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Orthopedic surgeries are commonly performed to repair and replace damaged bone and tissue in the human body. To perform orthopedic surgery, a surgeon may create an incision and, if necessary, may retract the surrounding tissue to provide the necessary visual and physical access to the damaged bone and tissue. Once the incision is made and the tissue retracted, the surgeon will perform the necessary repair or replacement procedures. For example, if the meniscus of the knee is damaged the surgeon may perform a meniscectomy, i.e., remove a portion of a meniscus in the knee.
While surgical procedures requiring exposure of the damaged bone and tissue are effective, healing time for the patient may be greatly reduced if the surgery is performed using minimally invasive or arthroscopic techniques. These techniques allow the surgeon to make a small incision and perform the entire surgery therethrough. To perform surgery in this manner, the surgeon may utilize cannulated devices and other specially designed tools. While these procedures are effective, the insertion and manipulation of medical devices through the small incision is difficult. For example, certain medical devices for repairing tissue are extremely small and may require accurate placement to achieve optimum results.